Glimpses
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Snapshots into the McDanni world. (Steve x OC)
1. Glimpses one

Glimpses

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of David Williams belongs to me as well as does any other character who are hinted at or named who you are not instantly aware of.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to Glimpses.**

 **Glimpses is a challenge that my friend has set me because she misses me working on the main saga (the saga which starts with 'The beginning') and wants me to get back into the right mind frame for it and because I appear to be a sucker for punishment I've agreed.**

 **The way it works is simple. She gives me a sentence and I have to not only work that sentence into a story, I have to work a whole story around it which must be at least 2000 words not including my author note.**

 **I am allowed exactly 48 hours to work on it starting from the time she gave it to me and it must be based in the main saga, none of my other sagas are allowed to feature, those you can find in the A/U snippets.**

 **Fairly simple right!**

 **This shouldn't mean that my other stories should suffer, hopefully I'll still be able to balance them all like I've been doing so if you're looking for a certain story to be updated then have no fear, the chances are it will be.**

 **I guess you can count any story in glimpses as one which can be counted as McDanni canon. If it's in this then it will most likely be referenced in the actual main saga. These will also just be one shots, no part ones or anything like that, like it is in snippets.**

 **I don't think there anything more for me to say now other then I hope you enjoy the first glimpse.**

Overall Summary

 **Snapshots from the McDanni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett breathed out, his fingertips tapping against** **the steering wheel as he watched the house to the side of them.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **The rest will be revealed as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danielle Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

 _' **I know what you did last summer'**_

* * *

Glimpse number one

Operation Scare

* * *

Steve McGarrett breathed out, his fingertips tapping against the steering wheel as he watched the house to the side of them. If there was thing he hated more than a stakeout, it was a stakeout on Halloween. Crazy things tended to happen on Halloween if the stories which Chin Ho Kelly, Danni Williams and Jack O'Connor had gleefully told him about were to be believed.

Halloween should have been a national holiday as far as he was concerned so he could lock himself in his house and keep the crazies out.

Shaking his head, he tilted it to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly when he saw Kono Kalakaua shifting in the passenger seat next to him, a bored look on her face as she tried to stretch out her long limbs. Normally Steve would be in the car with his partner Danni but the younger woman had back to back meetings with the DA office about their last three cases so she was out of action for the day. They had only been partners for a month but already he found himself used to her calming presence. Having Kono with him was making him feel uneasy. He had nothing against the Rookie, he liked her well enough and found her enthusiasm for the job a refreshing change, it was just the fact he didn't know her and that this was the first time they had been alone together without a buffer.

He could almost hear Danni's voice in his ear telling him to be friendly and to talk to Kono, taking this chance to get to know the other woman a little better. A slight smile came to his face when he realised that the tone was Danni's mothering tone.

"So" Steve said, breaking the silence in the car. "Are you a fan of Halloween then?" He asked her. Kono blinked at the question, turning to him with a surprised look which melted into a thoughtful expression before she nodded at him.

"Yeah I guess I am. Me and my brothers always went trick or treating together when we were younger. It was like the one thing we would always do together so I guess I've got some good memories of it. It's harmless fun or rather I thought it was until I spoke to Chin and Jack. I can't tell whether their stories are true or not." She commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Considering the stories Danni was telling me, I'm guessing they are probably true. Apparently Halloween brings the crazies out in force." Steve answered.

"What about you?" Kono asked suddenly when the silence threatened to continue. "Are you a fan?"

"Not really." Steve said with a shrug his eyes flickering to the house again and focusing on it, looking for any sign of movement from the suspect. "I used to take my youngest cousin out trick or treating when I lived with my Aunt and Uncle on the mainland, he was a lot younger than me but I was never a fan of it myself." Kono nodded slowly, an almost sly look coming over her face which he failed to see before it smoothed out.

"You know who is a big fan of Halloween?" She remarked casually, attracting his attention to her.

"Chin?" He answered with a shrug, raising an eyebrow when Kono snorted at him.

"No way, Chin is anti-Halloween, he's always hated it. He says it's not even a real holiday, just a gimmick which is around so the shops can make more money from us" Kono said, sounding as though she was reciting something which she had heard time and time again. "No, Danni is a fan of Halloween" She stated.

"Danni as in my Danni?" Steve said in disbelief, speaking before thinking and ignoring the amused look which crossed the younger woman's face at his slip up.

"I only know one Danni" Kono commented lightly. "I was surprised as well, I mean I love Danni to bits but she seems so serious sometimes, like she's got the weight on the world on her shoulder. You know she's only 31 right? That's only three years older than I am but you'd think it was more with the way she acts, I guess that's what being a single mother does to you." She said, frowning slightly before she shook her head and got back on subject. "I didn't think she was into all of that but she really is. She and Grace get dressed up every year for it and they proper go for it if the pictures she showed me are anything to go by. Even her ex-husband Duncan is a fan. They would take Grace trick or treating every year and then once she was in bed, stay up really late watching horror films together. Thing is Danni won't watch horror films alone because according to her they freak her out. She'll only watch them with other people, so if no one is there then she can't watch them." She said with a sigh, her eyes flickering to Steve.

"If they freak her out then why does she watch them?" Steve asked in confusion, trying to wrap his head around Danni loving horror films.

"Because she says that's the whole point of horror films. They are meant to freak you out. She says that if they don't, then they aren't doing their job properly." Steve nodded at the logic of the statement before he frowned.

"Halloween is on a Sunday this year, isn't this weekend Grace's weekend with her Dad?" He asked Kono who nodded at him, her face dropping.

"Yeah it is. Danni's meeting them in the late afternoon around five so she can go trick or treating with them since both her and Duncan agreed that regardless of the divorce trick or treating is the one thing they would continue to do together. Other than that she'll be alone. She tried to be cool about it but I could tell that she was bummed over it. I'm guessing she'll end up doing nothing." Kono remarked with a sigh, shaking her head, her eyes flickering towards Steve taking in his thoughtful face before it suddenly switched into his SEAL face.

"We've got movement, let's go" He commanded, throwing the door open and racing towards the house with Kono at his heels, their conversation forgotten.

* * *

Danni leaned back against the elevator wall with a sigh of relief; her eyes drifting close as she shifted the pile of files she was holding in her arms making sure not to jostle the coffee cup she was also holding. File which needed to be looked at. The minute she left the office there always seemed to be someone lying in wait for her ready to give her a case to consider. This time it had been the Governor's PA who had shoved the files at her, reminding her that the Governor was a busy woman who didn't like to be kept waiting.

Opening her eyes, Danni pushed herself away from the wall and left the elevator when the door slid open, making her way down the long marbled corridor and into their headquarters, her eyes looking round, locating everyone before she headed towards her office, silently cursing in her head when she saw that more files had been left on her desk. The rate it was going she would end up drowning in files.

Twisting, she used her back to push the door open and entered, placing her armful of files on her desk and her coffee by her keyboard before glancing down at her watch. It was only two o clock on a Friday which meant she had three hours left until she could head home since this weekend belonged to Duncan and he would be responsible for picking up Grace from her school.

She took her seat, powering her computer up and yawned, rubbing at her eyes before she forced herself to focus. The files wouldn't go anywhere if she didn't start on them. She had just picked her first one up when there was a knock on her door and Steve entered, a smile on his face as he placed a mug of coffee on her desk, the sight causing an answering smile to come to her face when she noticed that not only had he made it the way she liked but he had used her purple mug as well.

"Hey" She said as Steve collapsed into the chair on the other side of her desk. "How was the stake out? Find anything?"

"Yeah, we caught him in the act trying to transport the victim. We took him down and Kono is with the victim in hospital taking her statement, it's a slam dunk case and another we can put down as solved." Steve answered with a wide grin.

"Good! Hopefully we'll get lucky and not get called in over the weekend" Danni responded with a sigh.

"Speaking of the weekend have you got any plans for Halloween?" Steve asked her, tilting his head to the side, meeting her gaze when she looked back at him.

"Other than taking Grace Trick or treating the answer is no. I've got no plans for it." She told him, picking her pen up and twirling it between her fingers.

"I'm going to be watching some horror films round my house from say around six. I don't know whether it's your kind of thing but do you want to join me?" He asked.

"Really?" Danni responded eagerly, her face lighting up at the offer. "I'd love to. We're taking Grace Trick or treating at 4.30 so I can easily meet six. Have you got a selection or do you want me to bring some with me?" She queried, leaning forward in her chair.

"I've got it covered, just bring you Danni" He told her with a grin as he came to his feet and headed towards the door.

"Is anyone else coming?" She called after him, raising an eyebrow when he turned to look at her over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Just the two of us. I thought it could be something we do every year. You know like a partner thing?" He suggested. Danni stared at him for a moment before she nodded, her smile softening.

"I'd like that" She admitted.

"Good, I'll see you Sunday then, I've got a meeting with the Governor now so I'm guessing you'll be gone by the time I get back" Danni nodded in response. "In that case I'll see you on Sunday Danno, have a good Saturday." He stated before he turned and left the room leaving Danni with her files, a fresh coffee and a large smile on her face.

* * *

Steve looked around his living room with a slight frown as he made sure he had everything which Kono had gleefully informed him he would need if he was hosting Danni for a horror evening. He wasn't even sure how she knew that Steve has invited Danni round but she had arrived in his office at six just as Steve was powering down his computer and dropped a handful of horror films on his desk with a wide grin before turning and disappearing from his office.

The DVDs were now spread out on the coffee table so Danni could pick the one which they would watch first. A cool beer for him and a glass of red wine for Danni also joined them ready to be consumed and he had also made some popcorn up in a large bowl. There were plenty of cushions on the sofa as well as a soft warm blanket that Steve knew Danni would never be able to resist wrapping herself in.

"You got this McGarrett" he murmured to himself, looking to the door when he heard the knock, a quick glance at his watch showed that it was five to six. Running a hand over the top of his head he headed to the door and opened it, smiling down at Danni. She looked flushed, a wide grin on her face as he ushered her into the house.

"Hi" She said, reaching out and running her hand down his arm in greeting, squeezing his hand with hers before she let go. "I bought us some junk food, I know you're normally anti junk food but there is no way that you can watch horror films without it" She told him as she moved towards the sofa, unpacking the bag she had with her, her eyes fixed on the DVDs. She dropped her bag to the side of the sofa and leaned forward and picked a DVD up. "I know what you did last summer? Oh man I haven't seen this since I was eighteen; me and my twin brother went to see it in the cinema together a week after it came out." She said with a grin, flipping the cover in her hand and reading the back. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're a twin?" He asked, moving to the sofa and picking up his beer, taking a sip as he watched her.

"Yeah David, he's older than me by two hours. He's a medic in the Rangers" She told him absently. "Do you mind if we watch this one first or did you have another one in mind?" She asked, her smile widening when he shrugged.

"I'm happy to watch that first" He told her, reaching out and taking it from her. He popped it in the DVD player before turning back around unsurprised to see that Danni had made herself comfortable on the sofa, her feet pulled up underneath her as she arranged the blanket over her legs and grabbed a pillow hugging it to her. Steve grinned at the picture she made as he made his way to the lights and killed them, grabbing his lighter and lighting the candles around the room to add to the atmosphere before he joined her on the sofa, resting his arm behind her head and smirking when she covered him with the blanket as well, moving close to his side.

They were about twenty minutes into the film when Danni jumped for the first time, twisting and burying her face against his shoulder, a slight yelp escaping her which Steve found utterly adorable though all he did was laugh, raising his eyebrow at her when she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Really? After everything we see in our day to day lives at work, this is what makes you shriek?" He asked, grinning when she had the grace to look embarrassed.

"What can I say, Horror films and psychological thrillers freak me out and when they freak me out then maybe sometimes a little yelp escapes because that was so not a shriek." She commented, glancing away and rolling her eyes when Steve laughed again.

"That's kind of cute Danno, don't worry though, I'll protect you" He remarked making no effort to hide his amusement as he, dropped his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him again, his hand absently stroking her upper arm.

"If you say a word about this to anyone then you'll regret it McGarrett" She grumbled, one arm wrapping around his stomach as she twisted further into him, her head resting on his shoulder so she could hide it against him if she felt the need to.

Steve remained quiet, his mind only half on the movie, the rest of him focused on Danni and how natural it felt to be like this. The few times he had watched a movie with a girl it has normally ended up with them getting off with each other with the movie forgotten but it was something he couldn't do with Danni.

If he was being honest with himself it was something he didn't want to do.

He wanted to kiss her, that much he had known two weeks into their partnership that he was physically attracted to her but he wanted to take this slowly and to slowly bring her round to his way of thinking that they could be good together as more than just work partners. Sitting in the dark on his sofa, his arm wrapped around her as she snuggled closely to him, watching the movie vividly and jumping at the right times was soothing some of the pain and hurt in him. It was something he wanted to do more than just once a year. He wanted to do this at least once a week. Just one evening where he didn't have to share Danni with anyone.

"I can hear you thinking from here and this movie really doesn't require all that much thinking. Is everything okay?" Danni remarked quietly. Steve made a humming sound at the back of his throat.

"I'm just thinking that this is kind of nice, maybe we should have a movie night once a month or something" He commented. Danni remained quiet for a moment, reaching forward and snagging the bowl of popcorn from the table before she settled back, resting it on Steve's thigh.

"I'd like that" She told him, the response causing him to smile.

"It's a date then" He answered, wrapping his arm around her again, his mind already thinking ahead to researching other horror films that they could watch together, films which would lead to Danni snuggling against him.

Operation scare was a go.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	2. Glimpses Two

Glimpses

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Riley King belongs to me as well as does any other character who are hinted at or named who you are not instantly aware of.**

Author Note

 **Here is the second chapter of Glimpses.**

 **This chapter was originally meant to be something else. I was planning a bright happy story and I found myself with some spare time at work so I decided 'what the hell' I'll write it at work and this is what came out.**

 **I'm suddenly think that my friend is actually extremely clever and that whatever little plan she had is actually working because now that I've written this chapter. I've suddenly got a future chapter story in development. I can easily take this story and make something from it. It always is kick starting a desire to finish off Burn so I can jump onto the next one. As I said she's extremely clever!**

 **I don't think there anything more for me to say now other then I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll probably have the new sentence as soon as this goes up so I guess there should be a fresh update on Monday so please make sure that you look out for it.**

Overall Summary

 **Snapshots from the McDanni world. (McDanni, part of the McDanni world)**

Chapter Summary

" **Any chance you have a moment for me Danni? I won't take up much of your time"**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **The rest will be revealed as we go with each chapter...**

Chapter Romance

 **I think this will definitely be up to the reader what they see in this chapter. I know who the couples are in this chapter but it will be interesting to see what you, as the reader, sees/**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

 **Who says no to sex and donuts?!**

* * *

Glimpse number one

I need some help

* * *

"Any chance you have a moment for me Danni? I won't take up much of your time"

Danni Williams blinked, looking up from Kono Kalakaua's report which she was proof reading to see Jenna Kaye standing in the door, awkwardly moving from foot to foot in the doorway to her office. Jenna had only officially been with them for three weeks and she seemed to be fitting in but it was always hard to tell. Their work load was so intense that it was difficult for Danni to find the time to sit down with the other members of their team to see how they were doing and coping. A job which technically should have been part of Steve McGarrett's job but one which he slyly slid over to her from the very start of 50.

"Jenna hey! Yeah of course, come in and close the door behind you. I've been meaning to speak to you" Danni answered, dropping her pen onto the surface of her desk and leaning back in her chair, thankful for the respite. Kono was an amazing Officer, and god knew there was no one better out in the field but the minute she was faced with paperwork things tended to go wrong. What she said made sense, the use of language good and concise making it easy to understand. The only problem was the little mistakes which always crept in. Mistakes which Steve had notice and which had annoyed him enough for him to insist that Danni, as his second, checked Kono's work for a probation period. Something which pissed off both women and which Danni made sure to tell Steve about constantly.

Jenna nodded, stepping into the room fully and closing the door, ignoring the curious looks which were shot at her by the other members of the team as she turned back and headed over to Danni's desk, sinking into the chair opposite the other woman, her eyes flickering to the files on the desk before they focused on Danni, waiting for the other woman to speak. Danni however remained silent, large grey eyes watching her in a way which told Jenna that Danni was waiting for her to speak.

"I err…" She stopped, shaking her head as she nibbled at her lip, trying to figure out the best way of asking the woman in front of her what she wanted to ask her. It was stupid, it should have been easy. Jenna had spent the last three weeks watching, waiting until she knew that it was Danni she wanted to speak to, Danni who appeared to be the heart of the group and who appeared to be the only one with any real control over their boss Steve. Danni would understand her situation without blowing everything out or proportion.

"So you've been here for three weeks now, how are you finding it? I'm guessing it's got to be quite the change for you when compared to your former job at the CIA" Danni commented, breaking the silence as she reached forward and snagged her mug off the desk and took a sip, surprised to find it hot which meant that someone had been in her office and replaced her coffee with a fresh one when she had been out of the room.

"I'm enjoying it" Jenna remarked, her face brightening up. "It's a lot different, you guys are like nonstop, even when you're in the office it's like nonstop but that's good. I liked my old job but sometimes there were times where the days seriously dragged on and I'd end up clock watching here but there's nothing like that here." She stated.

"This has been a fairly quiet month as well so be prepared for it to be a lot busier soon." Danni remarked on a sigh, shaking her head as she took another sip of her coffee before placing the mug back on her desk. "How are you finding everyone, everyone treating you well?"

"Everyone seems nice. I mainly talk to Jack and Toast but they seem cool, willing to help and everything. I don't really see the others that much but I'm guessing that's normal?" She queried.

"Yeah it is, it's the nature of the job, we're always on the go, the Governor has decided as well that we have the ability to take on more than one case at one time spanning all the islands so that's why we've increased our numbers recently so we can split evenly down the middle, one team going to one scene and one to another. That was why we hired you, so you could be responsible for the Intel and computer work for one of the team while Toast focuses his attention on the other team." She remarked.

"You switch the teams up though right?" Jenna asked, biting at her nail.

"Yeah, when the need for it comes up." Danni answered, a slight frown coming to her face as she met Jenna's eyes thoughtfully.

"You're Steve's partner but I've noticed that you don't go out with him as much as the other partnerships seem to go out with each other." She commented glancing up from staring at her lap when Danni remained silent.

"Jenna" She remarked softly looking at her closely. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Jenna blinked, giving out a nervous giggled, her fingers interlocking with each other, squeezing tightly enough that the action caused her pain.

"Trouble? Me? Naw I…" her voice trailed off when Danni merely looked at her with an expression which looked almost gentle. "Okay maybe a bit" She admitted slumping down in her chair. "And I don't know who else to talk to because I don't really know anyone on the island and I can't talk to the people at home and I know you're stupidly busy and Steve said not to disturb you when you're in the office about anything non work related but I thought that maybe…"

"Breathe Jenna" Danni interrupted. "Ignore what Steve says in the office okay. He might be the big boss man while we're out in the field but when we're inside here then I'm the one who is charged and if you need to talk to something then you can always come and talk to me. If I am too busy then we'll set up a meeting after work instead okay?" She said firmly, waiting until Jenna nodded, giving her a tentative smile.

"Okay" She said slowly.

"Good, now tell me what's wrong." Danni stated, glancing up when there was a knock on her door and Steve entered, his eyes flickering between Danni and Jenna with a slight frown.

"Danni, have you got a minute?" He asked her, leaning against the frame of her door, his eyes focused on her. Jenna glanced back at Danni expecting her to wave him in but instead she shook her head at him.

"Not right now Steve, I'm in a meeting with Jenna" She stated. "And then I've got a meeting with Jack at 2.30 because he sent an email request earlier on today. Grace is with Duncan today so I don't need to leave early from work so I can fit you in at 3.30 if you're still around then?" She offered. Jenna glanced over her shoulder in time to see Steve's expression and hid a smile at the half disappointed, half affronted look he was sporting. Clearly he had thought that since he was the boss that Danni would drop everything to speak to him.

"3.30" Steve repeated, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Danni intently. Jenna looked between them at their silent battle of will which ended with Steve sighing. "Fine 3.30" He remarked, his gaze flickering to Jenna for a moment before he looked back at Danni, his face softening in a way which Jenna hadn't seen before.

"3.30" Danni agreed, shaking her head when Steve turned and left the room, stalking across the room towards his office only to be stopped by Riley King on his way. "Jenna?" Jenna blinked, turning back round to face Danni who merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry" Jenna said, feeling flustered for a moment.

"You were about to tell me what was wrong" Danni prompted. Jenna nodded, breathing out and thinking for a moment before she launched into it.

"I'm having boy problems" Jenna said, rushing her words when she saw the way Danni's eyes widen at her comment, clearly whatever she thought she was going to say, that hadn't been it. "I met this guy and now he's turned creepy and I don't know what to do about it or who to talk to. The police aren't going to be able to help me, they'll just send me away but…" She stopped and shook her head. "I don't know who else to turn to Danni and I don't want the rest of the team to know either" She finished, biting down hard enough on her lip that she tasted blood.

For a moment Danni remained silent simply watching her then she nodded.

"Okay, tell me everything from the start" She said, making a waving motion with her hand which told Jenna without turning around that someone else was at Danni's door. It seemed a normal occurrence people coming in and out of it. She wondered briefly how Danni remained calm and focused when it must have been annoying to be constantly interrupted.

"I met this guy in a coffee shop and he seemed nice you know, he was funny and he made me laugh which hasn't happened in a while so when he asked for my number I didn't see any harm in giving it to him." She commented, dropping her eyes from Danni's and staring at her lap instead. "He messaged me straight away and asked if I wanted to go out that evening but I said no because it was the night where we were having the team get together at Chin's place so…" her voice trailed off again as she shrugged, risking a glance up to see Danni nodded.

"That seems fair enough. You don't want to bring a first date around this lot." She commented with a knowing look.

"Exactly, he seemed a bit put out by me saying no so I suggested we met another day instead and he said yes. We went out and it seemed to be going well when he turned strange. He asked me back to go to a donut place nearby and then back to his for sex. He was completely matter of fact about it and when I said no he got really funny with me and asked me who said no to sex and donuts"

"Right" Danni said slowly, drawing the word out.

"I didn't think anything of it you know. Some people are like that so when he dropped me off I went in and forgot about it and just put it down as a really bad first date which wouldn't be repeated again but this guy seems fixated on me. He won't stop texting or calling me. I blocked his number and he still managed to get around it somehow. I saw him outside my house yesterday as well. I don't know what to do. He hasn't technically done anything to me but… it's freaking me out. I think I need help Danni and I have no one else to turn to but you."

Danni nodded, glancing away from a moment as she hunted on her desk for something.

"Okay" She said, pulling out a pad and pen. "Give me his name and all the details you have on him." She said calmly, holding them out to Jenna who took them, jotting down the information Danni asked for. She passed them back, watching as the smaller woman came to her feet, her file forgotten.

"I know you don't want anyone else involved at the moment and for the moment I'll respect your request but this is dependent on what I find out on this guy. If he turns out to be dangerous in any fashion then I'll be telling Steve and the others. You're a member of this team now which makes you Ohana which means we protect you by any means necessary" She told her before she headed out of her office. Jenna blinked at her before she hurried to her feet and followed the blond out of the room noticing that Danni headed straight over to the computer table where Toast was currently working though he looked up as Danni approached, a wide smile coming to his face.

"Hey Blondie, what can I do for you?" He asked, pushing himself up straight, his hands resting on the surface.

"Nothing yet" Danni replied, logging in and bringing up Jack's spreadsheet, typing in the details that Jenna had provided her and pressing enter. Jenna stood next to her, biting at her fingernail and waiting for a hit, her heart sinking when it came up as negative, not just negative but with a note saying that the name didn't exist. "It could be an Alias or maybe something else" Danni murmured to herself, frowning slightly before she looked up at Jenna. "Where did he take you?" She asked, pitching her voice low so the others wouldn't overhear what she was saying.

"A restaurant on Maloni drive, it was Japanese" Jenna asked, trying to ignore the curious look on Toast's face.

Danni nodded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can you access the surveillance cameras?" She asked Jenna, who pulled a face as she shook her head.

"Steve hasn't given me access yet because I'm still on probation for another week." Danni rolled her eyes, sending a glare towards Steve's office which the other man would have caught before she looked up at Toast, giving him a considering look before crooking her finger at him.

"Toast I need you" She commented, rolling her eyes at the grin which came to the younger man's face.

"Music to my ears Blondie" He replied with a wink, moving around the table towards her and Jenna. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need the surveillance footage for the Japanese restaurant on Maloni drive from…" She looked at Jenna with a questioning look.

"The Saturday before last" Jenna answered. Toast nodded, looking confused for a moment before he began typing on the computer. Danni shot Jenna a comforting look, placing her hand on her arm and squeezing for a moment before she let go of her.

"Okay I've got it" Toast said, "You want it on the big screen?" He asked. Danni glanced at Jenna with a questioning look turning back to Toast when Jenna nodded with a sigh.

"Please" She remarked, her gaze going to the screen.

"What am I looking for?" Toast asked.

"Jenna" Danni replied. Toast raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and began running through the footage. "Stop" Danni said suddenly, holding out her hand. "Go back a tiny bit!" She instructed, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Okay and pause" She stated turning back to Jenna. "Is that him?" She asked. Jenna stated at the screen for a moment before she nodded. "Toast highlight his face and put him through all the databases we have. I want a name for him." She told Toast.

"Okay" He said slowly as he did what he asked. "It's probably going to take a while to co-" Toast's words ended abruptly when the screen flashed red with a beep which told them that they had a match. Jenna read the screen, feeling sick as her heart sank, her gaze going to Danni who had stilled.

"Toast" Danni said softly. "Gather Steve and the rest of the team. I think we have an emergency on our hands" Toast nodded, hurrying away to the offices and began knocking on the doors.

Danni turned to Jenna and breathed out sharing a look with her.

This had suddenly gotten a lot more complicated than either of them had anticipated.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**

 **This story will be continued at a later date so think of it as a preview!**


	3. Glimpses Three

Glimpses

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan belongs to me as well as does any other character who are hinted at or named who you are not instantly aware of.**

Author Note

 **Here is the third chapter of Glimpses.**

 **I'm actually really enjoying writing this series of Glimpses, it's certainly put me in the mood, I've already handwritten the next chapter of 'Burn' and have a good idea about where I want the rest of the story to go, I finally seem to be shifting the dreaded writers block which affected my ability to write it.**

 **I love the relationship between Kono and Danni so expect a lot more of glimpses featuring the pair of them.**

 **I don't think there anything more for me to say now other then I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll probably have the new sentence as soon as this goes up so I guess there should be a fresh update on Monday so please make sure that you look out for it.**

Overall Summary

 **Snapshots from the McDanni world. (McDanni, part of the McDanni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono Kalakaua frowned down at her bottle of beer and wondered not for the first time that day, what exactly she had gotten up to the night before.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **The rest will be revealed as we go with each chapter...**

Chapter Romance

 **I think this will definitely be up to the reader what they see in this chapter. I know who the couples are in this chapter but it will be interesting to see what you, as the reader, sees!**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

 **Because my bed has glitter in it for reasons I don't recall**

* * *

Glimpses number three

What happened last night?

* * *

Kono Kalakaua frowned down at her bottle of beer and wondered not for the first time that day, what exactly she had gotten up to the night before. She had vague recollections, little flashes, some of which made her grin and others which made her heart sink but they weren't telling her the whole story.

She had two options if she was going to find out, number one was to talk to someone who was present at the team drink session where all Kono's problems happened while number two was to retrace her steps. The combination of the two should give her all the answers she needed.

Kono glanced up as the seat opposite her was pulled out and Danni Williams sat down in it, her grey eyes flickering up to meet Kono's before she looked down, shaking the umbrella she had been holding. For some reason, the weather had been erratic recently with several sharp, heavy rain storms. Clearly one had occurred while Kono had been inside.

"Morning, thanks for coming Danni-girl, I appreciate it, especially as I know you and Steve had plans together today." Kono remarked, sitting up straight and attracting the bartender attention, waiting only until he gave her a nod before she turned her attention back to the blond who was shaking her head at her.

"Steve's feeling a little worse for wear after last night though he's claiming that he's not suffering from a hangover but just a simple headache" Danni remarked, making no effort to hide the grin from her face. Kono couldn't help the chuckle which escaped her mouth at the thought of their esteem leader dying of a hangover. It was justice in a way considering all the times he had sat there and smugly informed them that as a SEAL he didn't get hangovers.

"I'll have to speak to him about that on Monday" Kono remarked, picking her bottle up and taking a swig of it, her eyes flickering to the bar tender as he placed a medium sized glass of red wine in front of Danni who briefly looked surprised by the drink before she thanked him, using the same pretty manners which Kono occasionally found herself envying. "Figured one drink wouldn't hurt" Kono remarked in answer to Danni's questioning look.

"Thanks" She said, picking it up and sipping at it, making a sound of satisfaction at the back of her throat before she leaned back in her chair, her eyes flickering around her, lingering on each face clearly memorising them before she focused back on Kono, a smile in place as she spoke. "So what can I do for you Kono?"

Kono breathed out, resting her bottle on the table again, frowning slightly as she thought about the best way of broaching the subject. Technically Danni was her boss, or rather her boss in the 50 office where they both worked, out in the field the title and position of boss belonged to Steve McGarrett, the same Steve McGarrett who the team had found out two weeks ago was actually in a steady and seemingly extremely serious relationship with Danni. Still they were out of work and Danni was one of Kono's best friends so she decided to go the truthful way.

"It's simple Danni, I want to remember exactly what happened last night so I can be pre-warned if the shit will hit the fan on Monday. I've got some vague flashes but that's it. Clearly I drank a lot last night so…" Her voice trailed off as she shook her head, wondering what had possessed her to let go so much. It had been a hard week, filled with two equally hard cases but they had dealt with worse since their team was formed.

"So?" Danni remarked, drawing out the word clearly waiting for Kono to continue.

"So I figure that you could fill me in and maybe come with me to the places we went to." Kono said, leaning back in her chair, letting go of the bottle and crossing her arm over her chest.

"Okay" Danni remarked with a raised eyebrow at her, looking genuinely baffled. "I can do that but you are aware Kono that you actually didn't do anyth-" her words ended abruptly as Kono held up her hand at her in a classic stop sign.

"I'll be the judge of that Danni-girl. Now I remember us leaving work and heading over to Geordies first" Kono stated "Then what happened?"

Danni breathed out loudly, taking a sip of her wine, her eyes flickering towards the ceiling as though she was praying or strength, probably already regretting picking up her cell phone and answering Kono's call and request to meet her.

"You, Jack, Toast and I went to Geordies. Steve was in a meeting with the Governor so he met us there about an hour after we had arrived. Jack, David, Riley and Louisa met us within forty minutes, they were late because they were finishing up their paperwork for the Malakiko fraud case." Danni explained, her voice taking on the same tone it did when she was running through a case to the team, clear, concise and always to the point.

"So we came early because?" Kono queried, genuinely interested. Normally they would wait until everyone was ready before heading down for their work drinks, it made buying the rounds easier.

"Because Jenna and Toast were upset by the outcome of the Cooper case so they wanted to leave the office and you and I had already finished the paperwork so we offered to come with them to keep an eye on them and make sure neither of them did anything which could be considered reckless." Danni told her with a shrug at her. Kono nodded, that would make sense; all of them were fairly protective of their two geeks.

"Did we stay there long?" she asked.

"Two hours give or take, Steve was there for one. We had about three drinks here and then we went off to the Lounge" Danni stated talking about the new and upcoming place on the island. Normally someone like them wouldn't have gotten in but considering they had saved the owners life it meant that they were always on the VIP guest list. "We stayed there the rest of the night, having some drinks, having a laugh and a dance. Everyone drank a little bit too much but there were no issues, no drama and no arguments. Did something happen to make you think that something had happened Kono?" Danni questioned, tilting her head to the side, grey eyes searching Kono's before she looked back at her drink, wrapping her hand around the delicate stem remaining quiet.

"Was their glitter at the lounge?" Kono demanded.

"Glitter?" Danni repeated incredulously. "Why are you asking me about glitter?"

"Because my bed has glitter in it for reasons I don't recall" Kono said shaking her head and shuddering. "You know how I feel about glitter Danni, I hate the stuff so how the hell did it end up in my bed of all places. Did I bathe in the stuff or something? It was my bed" She complained.

Danni stared at her for a moment, eyes wide before she started laughing and laughing and laughing. Kono huffed, trying to hold onto her annoyance but it swiftly fled in the face of Danni's amusement and instead Kono found herself laughing along with Danni, ignoring the looks they attracted from the other customers.

Danni reached out, grabbing a napkin as she forced herself back under control, dabbing at her eyes with it, clutching at her side.

"That might have been the funniest thing I've heard out of anyone all this week. Hell maybe even this month" Danni remarked, her voice coming out huskily as she grinned widely at Kono who rolled her eyes in response to it.

"Glad I could be of service" Kono remarked dryly watching as Danni took another sip of her wine.

"Okay no you didn't bathe in glitter so you don't have to worry about that. There was some glitter at the bar though, they had some sort of promotion of which included glitter. You kept far away from it using Chin and Jack as human shields every time one of the promoters came near us. Obviously some glitter got on you but you clearly didn't realise it but you didn't make a fool of yourself if that's what you're worried about, everyone was far more focused on Steve and Riley duet during the karaoke portion of the night." Danni remarked with a shake of her head.

"Wait, Steve and Riley did a duet together? How on earth did I manage to forget that of all things?" Kono demanded carrying on when Danni nodded her head at her. "Please tell me you recorded it"

"What kind of partner would I be if I didn't record Steve's moment of glory" Danni remarked, sounding affronted for a moment though the amused gleam in her eyes told a different story then her tone did. "I recorded it, Louisa recorded it, Chin did, Toast and Jenna certainly did. I'm pretty sure if you check your cell phone and look in your video section that you'll see it as well. Toast took it one step forward, cleaned it up, had Chin clear up the sound and then they uploaded it onto YouTube. Last time I checked it had over 500,000 hits. We haven't told either Steve or Riley about their new found fame yet. Figured we might wait until the team meeting on Monday and then when Steve asks if there's any further business to discuss put it on the monitor so both of them can witness it together."

Kono's mouth fell open.

"Whose idea was that? Yours?" She demanded, her curiosity growing when Danni shook her head.

"Not me, I have to live with the man remember? If I had been the mastermind behind it then I would never hear the end of it from him, I'd have to send him packing to the sofa and to be frank with you Kono I like Steve in bed with me." She remarked with a casual shrug, her cheeks turning pink slightly in a way which Kono found surprisingly sweet.

"Good thinking" Kono remarked, picking up her bottle and taking another swig of it. "So if it wasn't your bright idea then who came up with it?"

"It was Chin's idea" Danni answered, an almost proud note to her voice.

"Chin?" Kono repeated, aware that she was repeating a lot of what Danni was saying in the conversation. "Chin as in Chin Ho Kelly? As in my older cousin Chin? That Chin?" She demanded, her reaction causing Danni to laugh again.

"I don't know any other Chin apart from Chin Ho Kelly" Danni answered. "He came up with the plan in the bar and it seemed so diabolically evil that somehow we all agreed with it"

"He's always had an evil streak in him" Kono mused. "Monday can't come quick enough. I can almost picture Steve's and Riley's faces"

"Truer words have never been spoken my friend" Danni replied raising an eyebrow at Kono. "So was all this panic really about finding glitter in your bed or was there something more?" She queried, the question causing Kono to sigh, she should have known that Danni would never drop it.

"Not all of it. I just… I know we all went a bit crazy last night and I just couldn't remember what had happened and I needed to know if I had done anything stupid or whether I owed anyone an apology because if I did then I wanted to get it sorted before we head back into work on Monday, you know clear the air so it doesn't affect everyone else and we can just focus on the job at hand. You know?"

"Yeah I know but you're safe Kono, I didn't see you do anything which would require you to apologise to anyone on the team. You drank, you danced, and you did karaoke. Pretty much you did everything we normally do on a team night out, just hiding from glitter."

"Good" Kono said, nodding her head slightly.

Danni searched her face and sighed.

"We're still going to retrace your steps aren't we?" She asked in a resigned tone, looking at Kono who nodded at her, holding her bottle out towards Danni.

"That we are Danni, that we are" She answered, grinning when Danni sighed again, picking up her wine glass and clinking it against Kono's beer bottle.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	4. Glimpses Four

Glimpses

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan belongs to me as well as does any other character who are hinted at or named who you are not instantly aware of.**

Author Note

 **Here is the fourth chapter of Glimpses.**

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this Glimpses up to you, I had it for a while but just never got round until now to finishing it. I will definitely do better next time!**

 **I'm not sure what the next sentence is but hopefully my friend will go easy on me!**

 **I think this is the first time I've written these two characters properly together so enjoy!**

 **I don't think there anything more for me to say now other then I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll probably have the new sentence as soon as this goes up so I guess there should be a fresh update next week sometime because my friend has now giving me a week to complete them!**

Overall Summary

 **Snapshots from the McDanni world. (McDanni, part of the McDanni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Jack O'Connor leaned back in the booth he was in and stared at his coffee wondering what exactly he was meant to do about the mess he found himself in. It should have been easy to sort out, he should have been able to just talk to Jenna Kaye, answer the question she had given him but he hadn't been able to. Instead he had frozen up, mouth closed, watching as she threw up her hands in a huff and turned away from him.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Jack O'Connor / Jenna Kaye (JJ)**

 **The rest will be revealed as we go with each chapter...**

Chapter Romance

 **I think this will definitely be up to the reader what they see in this chapter. I know who the couples are in this chapter but it will be interesting to see what you, as the reader, sees.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

 **I gave up great shower sex to be here so don't say I never did anything for our friendship.**

* * *

Glimpses Four

Boy talk

* * *

Jack O'Connor leaned back in the booth he was in and stared at his coffee wondering what exactly he was meant to do about the mess he found himself in. It should have been easy to sort out, he should have been able to just talk to Jenna Kaye, answer the question she had given him but he hadn't been able to. Instead he had frozen up, mouth closed, watching as she threw up her hands in a huff and turned away from him.

If he acted quickly he could hopefully solve this problem, the only problem was the fact he didn't know how to answer the question in the first place.

Shaking his head he glanced up when the door opened, a small smile coming to his face when he saw Steve McGarrett walk in, the younger man looked around him, his blue eyes landing on Jack, a grin coming to Steve's face as headed over to him, taking the seat opposite him in the booth.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" He apologised, looking around him curiously, his eyes lingering on every person in the diner, no doubt sizing them up. It was something which Riley King and David Williams did as well every time they entered a new place. He understood it and knew he did it himself but not to the same extent the other three men did. He placed it down to them being military men. Steve glanced back towards him, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "So what's up that couldn't wait until Monday to talk about? Nothing wrong with Poppy and Bella is there?" He questioned, a gleam of concern coming to his eyes.

Jack breathed out nosily, wondering where exactly he could start.

"The girls are fine, they are out with Tasha and the boys at the moment doing some clothes shopping." Jack told him, stopping when the waitress who had served him came to the table, flashing him a smile before she turned to Steve, her smile widening as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, the action bringing an unwilling grin to Jack's face, especially when Steve paid her no attention. He watched, seeing the exact moment the waitress's green eyes landed on Steve's left hand, or more importantly landed on the white gold ring on his ring finger which stated loud and clear that McGarrett was off of the dating market for good.

"What can I get you? Something to eat? Something to drink?" She asked him, only a trace of disappointment showing in her voice. Steve glanced up at her, not bothering to look at the menu before he answered.

"Just a black coffee please" He told her, his eyes moving back to Jack who smiled at her when she turned to him as well.

"Can I get you a refill?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side. Jack glanced at his half empty mug and nodded.

"That would be good thanks" He answered, waiting until she walked away before he looked back at Steve. "Not hungry?" He asked the dark haired man who shook his head.

"No, Amy and Meka are coming round at two for a late lunch so Danni is back at the house making some lunch for us to eat together. It's the first time we've seen them since coming back from our honeymoon so it be a long visit catching up on anything I think it should be good. Danni is definitely looking forward to seeing the two of them." Steve remarked, a wide, goofy looking grin coming over his face at the mention of his honeymoon. It was infectious and Jack found himself forgetting his problem for a moment and grinning back at the other man. After dating each other for six months Steve and Danni had finally gotten married though in Jack's eyes it was just a formality since the two of them had been acting married for as long as Jack could remember. It was good seeing the two of them looking so happy because as far as he was concerned the two of them deserved to be happy after everything they had been through over the past six months.

"Sounds good to me, when you're there do me a favour and mention to Meka that we've changed the day of our boy's night to the Saturday rather than the Friday. Riley can't make the Friday, he's got a date with Rosie" Jack commented.

"Saturday is good for me as well" Steve commented. "It will be good to see you guys but I'm guessing that's not why you called me out here, so come on and spill Jack, tell me what is on your mind because I gave up great shower sex to be here so don't say I never did anything for our friendship." Steve told him, a serious look to his eyes which told Jack that Steve, though grinning, wasn't actually joking.

"Well… thanks for sharing that piece of information" Jack commented, raising his eyebrow, his gaze going to the waitresses again as she placed a mug in front of Steve and filled both his and Jack's cup up. The pink flush to her cheeks telling Jack that she had overheard Steve's comment. "Jenna asked me out" Jack said once the waitress was out of earshot. Steve's eyebrow raised at the comment as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at Jack for a moment before he spoke.

"Jenna? As in Jenna Kaye? The same Jenna Kaye who works with us?" He questioned.

"How many Jenna Kaye's do you know McGarrett because I only know the one" Jack answered, rolling his eyes at his friend who merely shrugged at him, looking vaguely impressed.

"I didn't think she had it in her" Steve commented lightly before he frowned. "So why did you call me then? Isn't that what you wanted?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully as he continued to speak. "Because I hate to tell you but you're pretty obvious about the fact you like her so if you've been trying to hide it then I should tell you that you've been failing miserably with that. According to Kono the only person who she knew who was more obvious with their feelings was me when it comes to Danni."

Jack stared at him for a moment before he groaned.

"That doesn't comfort me in anyway" Jack commented with a shake of his head, reaching out and wrapping his hand round his mug, bringing it up to his mouth and blowing on the steaming liquid before he took a sip, enjoying the rich taste of it. That has been one of things he had loved when he had moved to Hawaii, just how good the coffee was.

"Well it should considering I'm married to Danni now" Steve commented, an undercurrent of smugness coming to his voice before he turned serious, sipping at his own drink. "So what did you say when she asked you out then?" He asked, placing his mug back on the table. For a moment Jack remained silent, his eyes flickering to the window, staring out at the people walking past, all of them caught up in their own lives. "Jack?" Steve pressed when Jack remained silent.

Jack sighed looking back at him.

"I didn't say anything" He told Steve, hunching over defensively when Steve merely stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Nothing?" He repeated.

"Nothing?" Steve stated in disbelief. "You're going to have to start at the beginning" He remarked.

"There's nothing much to tell, I was leaving the office to pick up Poppy from choir practice and I was running late and she was just suddenly there and she asked me if I wanted to go out on Sunday with her and I just… I don't know froze, she got flustered and did a runner before I could say anything to her." Jack explained, raking a hand roughly through his blond hair.

"Okay obviously Jenna isn't the greatest at picking her moments but this isn't something which you can't repair, the question is do you want to because we both know that you don't date, or at least if you do then you've never mentioned it to anyone and it's not like you don't have girls interested in you so something holding you back" Steve commented thoughtfully.

"I'm a single father to two young daughters Steve, I don't get the option to date casually because my girls always need me, I'm a father and a mother to them and as much, as I would love to go out with all the people who ask me for a date, the fact of the matter is I can't because in the back of my mind I always have to think about Poppy and Bella. I can't just bring anyone into their lives because I don't want them to get attached to someone, to grow and care for them and then for that woman to just disappear from their lives. They would be hurt by that and I don't want them hurt." He said, biting the inside of his mouth.

"You know Jenna though, she's worked with you nearly daily for months now. The two of you get on, you share interests and as Danni and Kono always tells me the two of you share chemistry. Not only that but Jenna has already met Poppy and Bella and if I remember rightly they liked her, didn't they?" He asked

"They really like her" Jack admitted, sipping at his coffee again.

"So in that case maybe you should go and see Jenna and ask her out instead, explain that you were in a rush because of Poppy when she asked and she went before you could answer her. Jenna likes you, she's going to give you a go, and then you just plan the perfect date for you. I can help you if you want" Steve said, the offer causing Jack to laugh.

"Didn't your first attempts at wooing Danni end in disaster?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't say disaster" Steve corrected instantly. "Danni just wasn't like anyone else who I had dated before so it took a while to realise that my usual playbook wouldn't work with her and that I needed to make it up as I went which I'd like to point worked because we're married now."

"I think you struck gold meeting Danni" Jack commented, watching as Steve's face softened.

"It was fate" He said simply, looking down at his cell phone when it went off, a smile coming to his face. "Sorry Jack, give me a moment it's Danni" He said, hitting the connect button and brought the handset to his ear and spoke. "Hey Ku'u Lei, are you okay?" He asked, listening carefully to whatever it was that Danni was saying to him. "Yeah, I can do that, that's not a problem" He said after a moment, his eyes flickering up to Jack. "Yeah he's fine, it's nothing serious, just something I'm helping him with, and I won't be much longer. Are Amy and Meka coming round with Billy and Alfie at two still?" He questioned, nodding at her answer. "Okay I'll leaving in the next ten minutes, I stop at the supermarket on the way home and grab it for you and then I'll be home okay? Okay. I'll be home soon, I love you Ku'u Lei" He said, lowering his voice, grinning widely as he hung the phone looking up at Jack.

"Danni okay?" Jack asked him, placing his empty mug on the table with a sigh.

"She's great, she's cooking but she's forgotten to get some spices which she needs so I've got to grab them on my way home to her." He commented. "So are you going to talk to Jenna then?"

"Yeah I'll talk to her" Jack said. "You best go, Amy and Meka always arrive early to everything ad you don't want to keep the new Mrs McGarrett waiting for her spices" He pointed out with a grin. "I appreciate you coming out to meet me and missing out on your shower sex"

Steve laughed, looking slightly embarrassed as he reached up and rubbed at his neck.

"Yeah maybe don't mention to Danni that I said that, I don't think she'd be too impressed with me." He commented causing Jack to join in with Steve's laugh.

"That might be the understatement of the year so far Steve" The blond commented, watching as Steve drained the rest of his coffee, placing down the mug as he threw down a five dollar note on the table.

"Give me a call later on and let me know what happens. I'm guessing the girls are with your sister so if I was you I'd head over to Jenna's place now and speak to her. The longer you wait, the harder it will be and you don't want her to think she messed up somehow. Check you later Brah" Steve said, lifting his hand up in a wave and strode out of the diner ignoring the looks he received from the female patrons.

Jack breathed out, throwing his own money on the table and nodded at the waitress to indicate they were finished before he exited the diner himself, looking around him before he headed over to his car.

Steve was right.

There was no time like the present.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	5. Glimpses Five

Glimpses

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan belongs to me as well as does any other character who are hinted at or named who you are not instantly aware of.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter of Glimpses.**

 **Although it may seem like I haven't updated for a while, the story entitled 'The Governor' is actually a glimpses that was too long to put here, so I haven't done too badly. This appears to be the start of another story which I will come back to again in the future.**

 **I'm not sure what the next sentence is but hopefully my friend will go easy on me!**

 **I don't think there anything more for me to say now other then I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll probably have the new sentence as soon as this goes up so I guess there should be a fresh update on Monday so please make sure that you look out for it.**

Overall Summary

 **Snapshots from the McDanni world. (McDanni, part of the McDanni world)**

Chapter Summary

" **I call bullshit" Chin Ho Kelly said, ignoring the way the rest of his team turned as one to look at him, their eyes wide, each of them wearing a similar look of shock and amazement on their faces. He suppose he couldn't blame them, out of every member of the 50 team Chin was the one least likely to swear but sometimes the situation needed it.**

Overall Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **The rest will be revealed as we go with each chapter...**

Chapter Romance

 **I think this will definitely be up to the reader what they see in this chapter. I know who the couples are in this chapter but it will be interesting to see what you, as the reader, sees.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

 **I call Bullshit**

* * *

Glimpses Five

Something's not right here

* * *

"I call bullshit" Chin Ho Kelly said, ignoring the way the rest of his team turned as one to look at him, their eyes wide, each of them wearing a similar look of shock and amazement on their faces. He suppose he couldn't blame them, out of every member of the 50 team Chin was the one least likely to swear but sometimes the situation needed it.

"Call bullshit on what exactly?" Jack O'Connor questioned, an undercurrent of curiosity to his voice as he raised a questioning eyebrow at Chin.

"This" Chin answered, picking up the file he had been reading and giving it a shake to indicate exactly what he meant. "Officer Terrell's report, has anyone other than me read it yet? Danni have you read it?" He queried, turning to Danni Williams who frowned thoughtfully for a moment before she spoke, her voice calm and steady as usual.

"What the case Chin?" She questioned. "I read through so many reports that it's hard to know which one is linked to each case" She admitted with a shrug. Chin nodded at her, considering the amount of files Danni read on a daily basis as well as the emails, faxes and reports it was little wonder she didn't instantly know what he was talking about.

"It the case that you gave to me and Kono to work on yesterday, it was meant to be just a simple suicide. Twenty four year old newlywed found drowned in the bathroom with an empty bottle of wine and some pills next to her?" He asked, watching as Danni's face cleared up.

"Tammi Clapton" She stated. "I remember the case now, the Governor gave us that one, she wanted us to confirm that it was a suicide because murder would be bad for business and the place it happened one of the busiest resort on the island" she explained.

"That's the one" Chin agreed.

"What's up with the report though? Something about it has you riled up and that is a rare sight to see" Jack asked him, crossing his arms over his chest, his pale blue eyes dropping to the file.

"What's up is the fact that Officer Terrell has lied in his official reports, little things in it aren't adding up. Details which should be in there are missing which makes no sense, Terrell isn't a rookie on the force, he's been there for over ten years now which means that he shouldn't be making mistakes like this. I can overlook one, we've all made the odd mistake here and there but not like this. Not this many. This many begins to feel more like a cover up then a mistake." He said, reaching up and running a hand through his thick black hair.

"What sort of details" Danni asked with a concerned frown, holding out her hand for the file which Chin passed her.

"Firstly the bottle, there was no glass near it so he's put in his report that she drank directly from the bottle, only problem is that there's no saliva on the bottle which means that she didn't drink from it at all. He didn't interview the husband even though the husband arrived when he was standing guard. It should have been the first thing he did." Chin stated, his gaze flickering to Danni who nodded in agreement though she remained silent still reading.

"Was he told not to by a commanding officer?" Jack asked seriously, frowning slightly when Chin shook his head.

"I know the guy who is in charge of Terrell's unit. He had always stated that the responding officer should question anyone at the scene. If the husband turned up like he did then he should have spoken to him. Instead he's left out the fact that the husband even turned up in his report even though there are witnesses who saw him arrive. Apparently Terrell simply allowed him into the room, let him gather some of his belongings and then allowed him to leave again. He didn't even bring him in for questioning."

"Does he know the guy?" Adam Charles commonly known as Toast asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe he does and if he does then he may be covering for him." Chin said, his eyes moving to Danni as she lowered the file to computer table, frowning as she reached up and pulled absently at her bottom lip, her mind obviously running through the same inconstancies that Chin had picked up on. There was only the four of them and Jenna Kaye in the office. The other six members of their team were out in the field on a training exercise with the HPD SWAT team. Danni, Chin and Jack had already completed it the week before while Jenna and Toast were exempt from doing it.

"If we look into this then we need to do this delicately. You more than anyone Chin know what a false accusation can do to a cop, especially if that cop is innocent of all the charges." Danni said gently, her eyes focused on Chin who nodded at her.

"I know Danni but there's something not right about this. I think that Tammi Clapton was murdered and that Officer Terrell has something to do with it." Chin said firmly.

"I hope you're wrong but we're duty bound to look into every possible angle. We keep this between the five of us though, understood?"

"What about the rest of the team? Can we tell them?" Jenna asked, biting down on her thumb nail.

"If they arrive while we're working on the case then we'll tell them but there's nothing they can do at the moment while they are on the Big Island and we're here." Danni told the older woman who nodded, looking relieved by the answers.

"How do you want to handle this Danni?" Jack asked her quietly.

"Discretely and within house. Until we have solid proof that Terrell is dirty we work on the assumption that he is innocent. If it turned out that he is involved then we hand him over to IA and allow them to deal with him," Danni answered instantly, looking around them and waiting until they nodded before she continued to speak. "Chin and I will head over to HPD and speak to Officer Terrell directly. Jenna, I'm going to need you to head over to the hotel room with Jack and partner with him on this. With the others out, we're all hand on deck at the moment." She told the red head who looked surprised by the comment before she nodded, the surprise melting into a look of determination.

"Not a problem Danni" She said, moving over to the office she had taken as her own when she had joined no doubt to get her gun out of the top drawer where she normally kept it.

"What do you want me to do Blondie?" Toast asked, interlocking his fingers together and stretching them out in front of him, shaking them out when they cracked.

"I want you to look into the husband's history and the history of Officer Terrell and see whether there is any link between them at all. Did they grow up together? Did they go to the same school? Are they related in anyway? I want to know if they've ate in the same restaurant as each other. Anything you can find Toast. I'm giving you a green card on this but just be discreet. I want no one to know that we've looked into either man." Danni told him, smiling when Toast grinned at her.

"Discreet is my middle name… well actually it's Matthew is but you get me" Toast said, waving a hand at her before turning to Chin. "What are their full names?" He asked.

"Tom Clapton is the husband and Officer Terrell's first name is…" Chin's voice trailed off as he looked towards Danni.

"Carter" She answered. "He's originally from Philadelphia" She told Toast who nodded at him.

"Leave it to me, if I find anything then I'll call you." Toast promised.

"Good" Danni responded, glancing down at her cell phone for a second before she looked back up. "I'm going to see if I can reach Steve. He needs to know what we're up to because if the shit hits the fan, the Governor will go after him for an explanation. Jack, you and Jenna head out now. Keep me in the loop about your findings, call Ryan at CSU and ask him to provide you with a CSU agent, let's make sure we've missed nothing or that nothing was hidden during the first look around. Chin we'll leave once I make this call" She commented.

Chin nodded, turning and walking towards his office, he entered and moved to his desk, unlocking the top drawer and pulling out his gun, absently checking it before he slipped it into the holster by his hip. He hated doing this to another officer. He had been in that position but he had to follow this through. Something wasn't right and he couldn't ignore it as much as a part of him wanted to look the other way. He couldn't do it. Not when there was a victim out there who deserved justice. If Tammi Clapton hadn't killed herself then that meant someone killed her and tried to make it look like suicide and that person deserved to be punished.

He headed out of the office and back towards Danni, listening in on her conversation once he was in ear shot. Clearly she had managed to get through to Steve, training or no training though that didn't surprise Chin, he doubted there was any situation which would keep Steve from answering Danni's call.

"I know Steve but the facts are here and we can't ignore them. If Tammi didn't kill herself then we need to find out who did kill her. If Officer Terrell has something to do this, if he tampered with evidence then he needs to face the consequences for that." She stated, falling silent for a moment. "I can't wait for you to get back Steve, you've already told me that the training is going on for an extra day. That's two days where the evidence is wasting away and where they have more time to work on their stories, we can't afford that. We're going to be fine. I'm heading out with Chin now and Jack and Jenna have already headed out. We'll be fine. You just focus on your training, I'll try and keep you in the loop. Okay, speak later, bye."

"Problems?" Chin asked mildly

"Just Steve worrying over us." Danni said with a shrug. It was on the tip of Chin's tongue to point out that Steve would have been worried over Danni more than he was worried over the team but it wasn't his place to interfere. Steve and Danni would find themselves to each other eventually, or rather they would realise that they were already a couple. "Let's head out" She commented before Chin could comment.

"Sounds good" He replied, nodding towards Toast when the younger man looked up before he turned and followed Danni towards the door. They moved down the corridor in silence, stepping into the elevator when the door opened.

"We'll take your car to the crime scene" Danni remarked surprising Chin.

"Okay" Was all he said, leading her over to the red mustang once they were out of the building. They climbed in and Chin started the engine, pulling his seatbelt on before he pulled out of his parking space.

"You're in charge of this case Chin" Danni said breaking the silence between them. "This was your case originally and you know the details. You lead and I follow." She told him.

"Is that because you don't want to do the paperwork?" Chin teased, shooting her an amused look which grew into a wide grin when Danni laughed at him, shaking her head.

"You're mistaking me for Steve. I actually do all my paperwork." She pointed out to him. They were silent for a moment before Chin broke it again.

"Thanks for letting me look into this Danni, I appreciate it. I know giving the go ahead on something like this can't be easy." Chin said quietly, looking over to her when she placed her small hand on his forearm and squeezed down on it.

"I trust you Chin and I trust your instinct. If you say there's something not right about this then it means that there's something not right with it. We'll find out what it is and if need be throw some people into jail." She commented.

"We're good at that" Chin agreed dryly, causing Danni to laugh again.

They drove in silence for five minutes before pulling into the HPD car park. Chin parked up and killed the engine, looking at the building through the window screen.

"Ready?" Danni asked him quietly, turning to look at her. He spent another moment studying the building before he turned to Danni, catching an expression of compassion to her eyes which told him that she knew exactly how hard it was for him to come back to this building after everything which had happened to him within its walls.

"Ready" He answered, undoing his seatbelt and climbing out of the car, his shoulder straight.

The sooner they did this, the sooner they would be away.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	6. Glimpses Six

Glimpses

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Mary McGarrett and Governor Pat Jamison do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams, Libby Williams and Aaron Young belongs to me as well as does any other character who are hinted at or named who you are not instantly aware of.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next glimpses.**

 **I know technically 'Don't speak' is part of this saga but I couldn't resist writing this story. It just hit me when I saw the new sentence which my friend had given me so I decided that I would write it anyway and put it up.**

 **I do love Ohana bonding moments after all!**

 **As usual there's nothing more for me to say to you other than I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully the inspiration will continue to hit me!**

Overall Summary

 **Snapshots from the McDanni world. (McDanni, part of the McDanni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett had been through the worst kind of torture during his life both physically and emotionally but none of them even came close to what he was enduring now. Listening to Jenna Kaye and Adam Charles duet on a terrible song after they had more than enough drinks in them to think that it was a good idea was a horror he hoped never to experience again in his lifetime.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **The rest will be revealed as we go with each chapter...**

Chapter Romance

 **Definitely plenty of McDanni action here!**

 **Also mentions of Mary McGarrett / Aaron Young**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

" **Please… please not again"**

* * *

Glimpses Six

Night out

* * *

Steve McGarrett had been through the worst kind of torture during his life both physically and emotionally but none of them even came close to what he was enduring now. Listening to Jenna Kaye and Adam Charles duet on a terrible song after they had more than enough drinks in them to think that it was a good idea was a horror he hoped never to experience again in his lifetime.

He shuddered when he heard a new song start up and both of them exchange grins as they lifted the mics to their mouths.

"Please… please not again" He murmured, glancing to the side of him when his partner Danni Williams laughed at him, shooting him an amused look as she spoke.

"Don't tell me that after everything we've encountered and been through, this is what scares you into submission?" She said, waving her hand towards the make shift stage. Steve followed the movement, a frown coming to his face when he saw that Jenna and Toast were using the musical break in the song to do some dancing, at least he assumed it was dancing, it was hard to tell with the way their limbs were jerking around the place. The crowd were loving it though if the way they were cheering was anything to go by, encouraging the pair of them making Steve wonder whether he was the only sane one left in the room. Even Chin Ho Kelly and Jack O'Connor, men who were the sanest people he knew were in front of the stage cheering their team mates' efforts on. "Steve are you still with me Sweetheart?"

He looked back towards Danni, a smile coming to his face as he looked at her. She really was one of the most beautiful women he had seen, and he had seen a lot during his travels over the world on missions. There was just something about her which called to him. She had knocked down his defences as though they had been made of air and wrapped herself around his heart, claiming every piece of it as her own. The only problem was that she had no idea how he felt. They were in a relationship together, one which was still brand new but she didn't know he loved her or that she and her daughter Grace were his family. It was his own fault for keeping quiet but he didn't want to risk losing her by coming on to strongly with her which meant going against every instinct he had and taking it slowly.

"If we took Jenna and Toast into interrogations with us, put on some bad music and made them dance then the suspects would tell us the name of their own mother's if it made them stop." Steve commented dryly, grinning when Danni laughed again, leaning across and pushing him lightly. Her eyes twinkling under the multi-coloured lights. She was clearly tipsy but that had been no surprise considering she had been keeping up with Kono Kalakaua who was known as a girl who liked to have a good time when they were out. He found it adorable, though experience had taught him not to ever call Danni adorable to her face if he wanted to get laid that night.

"I would like to see you do better" Danni told him, jabbing her finger into his chest lightly. "I bet you and Riley have been known to duet in your time."

Steve raised an eyebrow at her, catching her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, lightly kissing the palm and smiling when he felt her shiver at the contact. He hadn't realised until they started dating just how touchy Danni was with people she cared about. She was the same as she always had been at work, professional with the odd touch here and there but out of work, when it was just the two of them or when they were surrounded by their Ohana it was a different story. Steve had never been one for physical contact before but he found himself craving Danni's touch, moving towards her constantly, just to feel her hand on his arm, or her arms around his waist as she hugged him. He lived for when she would reach down and interlock their fingers together, just holding on to him as though she had no intention of letting go of him.

"That's classified" He told her with a grin.

"I'm sure I can think of ways to get that information out of you Commander" She responded, sliding across the bench towards him, her free hand coming to rest on his neck and she surged up slightly, her mouth finding his. Steve immediately kissed back, dropping her hand so he could wrap it round her waist, pulling her in closer to him, focused only on her.

"Come on guys we're in public, control yourselves until you get home at least." An amused voice said, breaking Danni's concentration. Steve growled in frustration, giving Riley King the finger before reluctantly pulling back from Danni, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, smiling when she immediately snuggled into his side, her hand resting on his stomach while her head ended up against his shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Steve grumbled, rolling his eyes when Riley considered his question for a moment before he shook his head.

"Not at all" The younger man responded, taking a seat on the bench opposite them, dishing out the drinks. "Here, to help ease your frustration" Riley remarked, holding out two chilled bottles of beers to Steve who took them from him.

"Thanks" He said, placing one on the table before he took a sip of the other one, lowering the bottle in time to see Riley place a brightly coloured cocktail in front of Danni. A cocktail which would no doubt tip his girlfriend out of the tipsy zone and into the drunk zone. Luckily they had picked a bar close to Steve's house so at least it would be easy for him to get her home safely, even if he had to carry her there. Tilting his head to the side, he kissed the top of her head before glancing up as the rest of the team arrived, all of them grinning brightly and looking happy.

It was a sight which warmed his heart. God knew the team needed a chance to unwind after the last two weeks they had gone through. His gaze focused on Kono for a moment, making sure for the hundredth time that she was still with them. It had been too close a call and they had almost lost her, he could still picture the blood. He blinked when he felt a small hand on his face and allowed himself to turned to the side to see Danni giving him a concerned look

"Steve, are you okay?" She asked him quietly, her thumb stroking along his cheekbone softly.

"Yeah just thinking how lucky we were" He answered, nodding towards Kono, his gaze on Danni.

"Kono's Guardian Angel was certainly protecting her that day" Danni agreed soberly.

"Hey, don't get down, she's fine. We're all fine Danni" he reassured her, waiting until the sad look from her face dispersed before he leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her lips. She tasted of orange and cranberry juice with the hint of alcohol. A mixture which Steve found intoxicating.

"So just out of interest, now that the two of you are dating are you going to be kissing all the time?" Toast asked them curiously, raising his eyebrow as he sipped away at a bright pink drink.

"In work no, out of work… probably." Danni answered with only a slight pause. "But everything in work will remain the way it has always been. We won't be bringing our personal lives into it." She assured them, looking around them all. Steve raised an eyebrow when Jenna giggled at the comment.

"So does that mean the rest of us will be drowning in your sexual tension then because that's something I know I could do without" The redhead stated, picking up her wineglass and tilting it towards them, the comment causing the others to laugh along with them other than Danni's twin David who looked as though the conversation was causing him physical pain. Steve couldn't blame him, no older brother wanted to know about their younger sister's sex life even if there was only three hours between them in age.

"Do you really want to talk about unresolved sexual tension Jenna Kaye?" Danni asked, an innocent look on her face which caused a panicked one to come to Jenna's face.

"No, no, no. Danielle Williams you promised" She said, pointing a finger at Danni who nodded.

"I did and I won't say a word about it" Danni promised. The two women shared an unspoken conversation with each other which confused the hell out of Steve but which seemed to place Jenna at ease. Steve still wasn't sure what to make of the CIA analyst who was the newest member of their team, placed on it because the CIA decided that they would follow the NSA's example and put the woman on their team as a liaison officer. She was good at what she did and seemed to get on well with Toast which was a feat of its own, especially with how protective Toast was of his place on the team. The others liked her but Steve was holding judgement back. The fact that Danni trusted her though did give the other woman brownie points which she wouldn't have had otherwise.

"I can't believe we've actually got the whole weekend off work. The Governor isn't going to change her mind about letting us have it off is she boss?" Kono asked, a thread of concern to her voice. Steve shook his head at them, his eyes moving around them when he realised they were all looking at him with the same pleading look on their faces.

"She swore that we were off duty. I was there when she spoke to the Captains at HPD as well as dispatch. They know not to call us in for anything. They'll have to make do without us for two days like they did before we were put in place." He reassured them.

"Thank god" Kono said fervently, taking a sip of her drink before she spoke again. "What is everyone's plans then and they better be good plans, not like house chores because that is lame." She stated firmly.

"I'm taking Poppy and Bella to swim with Dolphins, they've been wanting it forever but we haven't had the time until now. Figured this would be the only chance I have where I know I'm completely free." Jack said, a loving look in his pale blue eyes as he thought about his two young daughters.

"That's good" Kono said with a nod. "That's not lame. I'll be surfing and then I'm meeting up with Ben Bass for a party which will probably last until the early hours of Sunday morning." She said with a grin.

"I'm going away for the weekend with my sister and her family, spending some much needed quality time with them. I feel like I haven't seen them forever" Chin said with a shake of his head.

"That's nice" Jenna said with a smile at the older native. "Toast and I are having a computer game competition with some of the guys from the Intel team at HPD."

"And Kale from CSU, you can't have a computer game completion without him" Toast piped up with a wide grin, "It's going to be awesome. What about the rest of you? David? Riley?"

"I'm decorating Libby's bedroom, I've been meaning to do it since we got here so that's my plan and yes Kono I'm aware it's boring to you but making my baby girl happy isn't boring to me." David commented, forestalling any comment which Kono might have had about his choice.

"Naw Brah, I wasn't going to say anything. I'm sure she will appreciate the effort" Kono said truthfully with a smile at the blond man.

"I'm going hiking by myself, figured I'd check the island out since I'm here to stay now." Riley stated. "I'll start early and camp overnight. What about you McG? You want to join me?" He offered Steve. For a moment Steve was tempted by the offer, the thought of getting away from the population and reconnecting with nature was a good idea but he shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer King but not this time." He said.

"No?" Jenna said turning to them. "Do the two lovebirds have plans then?" She asked, ducking her head down when Steve gave her a cool stare.

"Actually we do" Danni said, speaking up. "It's my weekend with Grace so we're taking her out to the beach so she can start learning to surf, then we are…" Her voice trailed off for a moment as she frowned thoughtfully.

"We're going to dinner with my sister Mary and her new boyfriend. She wants us to meet him so we can rate him." Steve said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't know why we have to go out to do that, she could just bring him to the house." He said, glancing at Danni when she laughed, patting her hand lightly against his chest.

"That's because she know what you're like Steve, the guy whoever he is will be safer with you in an environment with witnesses" She said. Steve opened his mouth to argue the point before he closed it knowing that she was right.

"What about the Sunday?" Chin asked curiously, looking between them with knowing eyes.

"We haven't decided yet. We'll make a decision on Sunday morning." Steve told the older man who nodded at him.

"If you're taking Grace surfing early Danni then I can come and meet you before I meet Ben and help you with Grace and her surfing lesson. I know what I'm talking about with it." Kono piped up with a hopeful look. Danni nodded.

"Sure, I was going to ask if you could come. Grace has been begging that you be the one who teaches her. Just send me a text of anything we need and I'll make sure we have it." Danni answered, smiling at the wide, happy grin which came to Kono's face.

"You got it" Kono said before suddenly turning to Chin. "Cuzzzzzzz, they are playing our tune. It's time we get out groove on and show everyone how the Kalakaua-Kelly clan shake it." She said.

Chin turned to her, staring at her before he smiled slowly.

"You got it" He said coming to his feet and heading towards the dance floor, Kono skipping behind him.

Steve sighed shaking his head, hiding back a grin as the rest of the team, including Danni came to their feet to join them. Danni pulling him up and pushing him towards the dance floor.

He thought about putting up some token argument against it but he kept quiet and was rewarded with Danni pressing close to him, going up on tiptoes and wrapping her arm around his neck, using the hold to pull him down into a kiss as they began swaying to the music, ignoring the fact it was a fast tempo song. The sound of their team mates' laughter and chatter surrounding them, bringing one thought to his mind.

There was nowhere else he would want to be right now.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


End file.
